The Perfect Gift
by Taichi-Yamato4ever
Summary: Yamato and Taichi are going strong for 5 years. Then Tai does something unforgavable. Will Yama be forgiving? Taito Mira Takari Daiken. M for alcohol and drug reference and sex. EDITED!
1. The Smell of Roses

**I EDITED THIS CHAPTER. I'M EDITING ALL OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS I HAVE UP AS WELL. **

Disclamer: I don't own any part of digimon 1 or 2... yet.

_Italics _ Yamato

Underlined Taichi

Chapter One: The Smell of Roses 

Why can't I get to him? The dark is swallowing my energy. The room is draining my life away. I need to get to him. "Taichi! Come back! I love you!" I shout at the top of my lungs but my voice is swallowed by the darkness and he just drifts away. Now I'm in a dark hallway with no windows or doors. What happened to the room? Where's Tai? "Tai! Where are you? Don't hide from me!" I am screaming but like my last attempt, the words are eaten by darkness. Where is he? The hall keeps going God, there's the edge. Below me, an eternal darkness and a bottomless pit grow closer. Why do I keep walking? Stop Matt, stop. Why can't I stop Tai? Help me, I'm almost to the edge. A foot away, half a foot…

It was 2:30 in the morning. Matt was lying in bed covered in sweat, his heart pounding in his chest so hard it hurt. The covers were tangled within each other and around him , a result of his restless sleep. He picked up the phone on the table next to his bed and dialed Taichi Yagami's number. After a few rings, he picked up. His voice was crusty with sleep, like he just woke up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tai. It's Matt."

"Dude it's like 2:30 in the morning. Are you crazy?" What the hell is he doing calling me at 2:30 in the morning? 

"I'm sorry Taichi," he said. "I just needed to hear your voice."

"What?" Tai seemed a little taken aback but then it clicked in his mind. "Oh, Yama. Did you have that dream about the room and the hall again?" I really need to be there with him. He never has that dream when I'm with him.

"Yeah, but this time there was an end to the hall. It was the same room and the same feeling. Then I was out of the room and in the hall. And I started walking and couldn't stop. The edge was coming closer and closer. I was about to walk off but I woke up."

"Each time you have that dream it gets longer. Earlier, when it first began you said there was just a room, then a hall now an end to it? Hmm… that could mean your dream is ending."

"Maybe, but I don't think so. I felt so scared, like you were gone forever and I'd never get you back." Yamato almost started crying. He missed Taichi and needed him so much at that moment.

"Don't worry, Yama. I'll never leave you. I'm always here for you." He said it with so much love, Yamato couldn't not believe it.

"I'll never leave you either," he replied, hoping to put enough love in his words so Tai could it too.

"Maybe…" Tai's words were cut off by his loud obnoxious yawn. "Never mind, I'll tell you later, I'm crushed. How 'bout you?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it I better let you go. I'll see you tomorrow Tai. I love you."

"No, I love you more."

"If you say so," Yamato replied, too tired to 'argue' about it.

"'Night, Yama."

"'Night."

I put the receiver in its stand. _Come on Matt, it's 3:00. You gotta get your sleep._ Matt's body needed the sleep, but his heart wouldn't allow it. _For all I know I could have the dream again. _He spent a whole hour tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position, but nothing worked. Finally he just gave up and sat on the edge of his bed, a picture of him and Taichi in his hands.

_My favorite picture .God, that day was so much fun._ _The picture was taken when all of the chosen went on vacation for Mimi's 16__th__ birthday in Hawaii. I didn't want to go swimming but Tai made me. And then Sora took a picture of him and I in the water with a purple sky and the sun setting behind us. Now that I remember that was only just a year ago._ _What would I do if I ever lost him? If one day he came up to me and told me it was over. I love him so much. _

After a while Matt glanced at the clock. 3:42. The calendar next to the clock caught his eye. December 17th. It was the last day of school until Christmas break. Until he wouldn't be able to see Tai every day. Maybe not even talk to him every day... Matt couldn't take the thought any longer. He needed to be distracted. He grabbed his pink apron, a sponge and the soap. He scrubbed this, wiped that. Anything that was dirty (or had a little mark unnoticeable to the normal human eye), he cleaned. At 6:00, he collapsed on the couch. He worked himself so much. Yet, he had to go to school.

_I hope I didn't wake Takeru up. He was at the apartment because his, I mean _our_, mom was in America interviewing for a job. I really hoped she didn't get it because then TK would move to the USA with her. I would miss him so much and I know Hikari would too._

Yamato sighed, got up from the couch and went to take a shower . After he got out, he found Takeru staring at the kitchen in awe.

"What happened here?" Takeru asked

"I cleaned. What's the big deal? Everyone cleans," Yamato snipped at him.

"Yeah, everyone cleans, but no one cleans like you do. Just me standing here makes me feel like I'm ruining it. The air even smells clean."

"Well, that's 'cause I sprayed Oust everywhere."

"But it smells like flowers!" he complained

"What's wrong with flowers 'Keru? I think those roses smell good."

"Roses? What roses?"

"Uh…um…well…"

"Oh, you mean those?" he said pointing to the bouquet of red and white roses on the counter. "To Yama, My dearest and most true love. Love Tai." He read on the tag.

"Hey! No one calls me Yama except for Tai, ok?"

"Hey, hey. Sorry." Under his breath, Takeru added, "Someone's pissy today."

"You hungry?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. Whatever you make, I guess."

"I'm too tired to make anything fancy. You can eat eggs today, can't you?"

"Sure, that sounds fine, as long as we have..."

"What about cereal?" Their dad said as he walked into the kitchen.

"We don't have any except if you count the Trix in the cupboard that's three years old." Yamato started to get the frying pan and the eggs out. _If he wanted to eat moldy, stale cereal, he could make it himself._

"We've got to have more than all this crappy American stuff. I don't know how you can stand to eat it dad." Takeru said while rummaging through the cupboards.

"Yeah, I'm sure I saw some moldy Pop Tarts in there the other day." Yamato replied sarcastically while frying the eggs. "Takeru, if you want theget it out. And could you grab the while you're at it?"

"Fine, I'll grab one of the Hot Fudge Sundaes. They're not moldy. I just bought them last week. I have to go to work now anyway. No time to eat anything hot, sorry Matt. I'm running late today."

"That's fine, dad. Just make sure to call if you're going to be home late again."

"I will. Bye boys."

"Bye dad," both Yamato and Takeru said.

"Here are your eggs, Takeru."

"Thanks, Yamato."

"No problem, just eat fast. We don't have much time."


	2. School Days

So here's my next chappy. And I still don't own digimon.

I edited it some and made it into third person, like the first chapter. Please R&R if you've got time. And if you don't have time just thanks for readin' it anyway! It makes me feel special! huggles

**I EDITED THIS, LIKE I DID TO THE PAST CHAPTER. I'M EDITING THE OTHER CHAPTERS I HAVE UP AS WELL.**

_Italics _ Yamato/Yama/Matt

Underlined Taichi/Tai/Chi Chi

In the note, Matt is **bold** and Tai is _italics_

Chapter two: School Days

"Come on TK! You've been in there forever! We need to go!" Yamato yelled to his younger brother through the bedroom door.

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Don't have a cow!" Takeru yelled back.

"Hurry _up_!" Yamato yelled impatiently. All of a sudden, he heard a heavy object fall.

"Shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" TK said.

"What did you break?" Yamato asked when he opened the door.

"Never you mind. Now lets go before we're late."

They went out the door and down the stairs to the parking lot. Yamato's blue corvette was waiting for them. Both got in, Yamato started the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. Though Odaiba High was only three blocks away, it was a lot warmer to drive then walk in the winter. As he drove into the school's lot, Tai's orange Chevy Cavalier LS pulled into a space. Yamato parked his corvette in the spot next to Tai as he and Hikari were getting out. Yamato greeted his boyfriend with a light kiss on the lips. Takeru however, just smiled at Kari and said 'Hi.'

"I'll see you later then Kari. Take care of 'Keru for me," Yamato said to her.

"Don't worry, Matt. He's safe with me!" she exclaimed

"That's my Kari." Tai said giving her a noogie.

"Tai cut it out! You're messing up my hair." She said while patting her head frantically trying to flatten it down. "Look, now you made it all fluffy like yours!"

"Naw, not spiky enough. Just put 'Keru's hat on if you're so self-conscious."

"Here," he said giving her his khaki fisherman's hat, "until someone makes you take it off."

"Thanks TK." She gave him a hug and in mid-hug she realized what she was doing and let go hurriedly, her face red with embarrassment.

"We'll see you later guys." TK said walking away with Kari towards the eighth grade wing. If Kari noticed, she didn't say anything, but Takeru was continually brushing his hand and arm against hers.

Tai turned to Yamato and said, "Are you feeling better Yama?"

"Yeah," he said while they started to walk inside. "But I couldn't get back to sleep. I cleaned the whole place. It's way to clean for Takeru's liking though."

"Don't worry. I'm used to your cleaning sprees Matt. It's no big deal. I don't care." He muttered under his breath: "We won't even be at your house tonight." But Matt didn't hear.

They walked into their first hour Health Ed. class to find the normal. There were spit wads flying everywhere, tone-deaf people singing to their iPods, those who could sing messing around with their friends, a few couples in the back of class making out and random chalk messages written on the board. ("Sensei loves" and then a drawing of what looked like a naked man with some form of fury tail as his dick). Yama should have that. I'd like something that long on him. He could use it as his whip and hit me all night long...BAD TAICHI! Bad! Not in school. Wait, we are in school, right? Kinda looks like a zoo.__

"Hey Matt, Tai." A spiky red head boy said.

"Hey 'Shiro" The pair replied simultaneously. Koushiro is a year younger then Tai and Yamato, but he was transferred up to their grade because he's smart. That means one less year of high school for him.

"So anything new with you?" Yamato asked Koushiro.

"Well," But before Koushiro could finish his sentence, Taichi stalked off to the back of the room.

"Tai, where are you going?" Matt asked, watching him walk away.

"Hey guys!" Taichi said to the two boys in the back of the room. They looked up to see who interrupted their make-out session.

"Oh, Hey Tai. What's up?" asked the one who looked like a mini-Taichi.

"I'm in my class room, waiting for the teacher. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Well, we were waiting for..uh..." The other boy tried to answer.

"The hot senior girls!"

"Davis!" the purple-haired boy slapped Daisuke on the arm.

"Jeez, Ken. No need to get psychical." He turned back to Tai, only to see that Matt and Koushiro had appeared behind him. "Hey Izzy and Matt."

"When did you get here? I swear I was the first in the classroom. The whole room was empty. I saw everyone walk in except you. I sit in the front. You should have passed me." Izzy started to freak out.

"Cool it, Iz. You're not going to die," Matt told him.

"Guess you just didn't look hard enough," Ken said to him. "I spent the night at Davis' house-"

"Only the Lord knows what you did there," Tai cut in.

"Well," Daisuke started, a maniacal grin forming on his lips. "If you want to know, we-"

"No, it would be more than alright to keep it to yourselves," Izzy reassured him quickly.

"You sure? It was some pretty inter-"

"Yes. Most definite."

"But-"

"Anyway," Matt said loudly, trying to steer them back to what they were talking about in the first place, "Why are you here?"

"Davis already told you." Ken said. "To see the hot senior girls."

"I didn't know you were bi! Welcome to the club, man. I thought it was only Dai and me!" Tai blurted out excitedly.

"It _is_ only Dai and you," Matt felt like he was about to bash he skull in on the nearest wall. Why must he hang out with these morons? Because, he loves one of them.

"Oh..." Why does everyone have to confuse me!? They're just being mean to me. It's not very nice. Look at poor Yama. He must be feeling my pain because he looks like he's about to rip his hair out. OH NO! They made Yama want to rip his hair out! Those evil mean meanie-heads! I must avenge them...woah! Taichi used a big word! And now Taichi is getting weird stares from people because Taichi giggles to himself. Taichi should stop. 

"My mom kicked us out early," Daisuke said. "So we went to school and this was the only open and empty classroom."

"You should probably go. Class starts in 1 minute and 16 seconds precisely." Izzy said.

"Crap. Come on Davis. We need to go." Ken stood up and held out his hand.

"Damn," Daisuke said, taking Ken's hand. "I guess we'll see you later, then."

"Everyone in your seats. Class started three minuets ago." The teacher entered the room and everyone retreated to their seats like a bunch of zombies (except for one boy who quickly erased the drawings on the chalkboard). No one wants to get on her bad side. Tai did once and she yelled at him for fifteen minuets before giving him detentions after school for a month. He said that he went through fifty pieces of chalk writing 'I will not pass notes during class.' _He informed me of this by writing it on a piece of paper and chucking it at my head during the very same class that got him the punishment. I really question his brain capacity sometimes._

After Health-Ed was over, I had biology and history, Matt had math and history, and Koushiro being the smart-ass he is had honors biology and accelerated math. 

"Izzy is a smart-ass! Izzy is a smart ass!" Did I just say that out loud? People are looking at me funny. I think I did. Oops. 

"We'll see you later Koushiro." Matt said at the end of class. "Bye Chi-chi," he said referring to Tai's old nickname and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in history." Tai replied.

"Don't you think you're cutting it a little close Mr. Ishida?" Kato-Sensei asked as Yamato walked through the door and the bell rang a moment later.

"Yes, but I'm not late today, am I?" He replied in a smart-alecky type of voice.

"I suppose you're not." Kato-Sensei is always like that. Yamato has been late many times and he still hasn't given him a detention. He took his seat next to Takenouchi Sora, smiled at her and pulled out his unfinished homework.

"Yamato!" She said when she saw the blank paper. "You didn't finish it? It was so easy!"

"I didn't really have time last night." He told her. It wasn't a lie, but not the complete truth either.

"Fine, copy mine. Again." She sighed and handed Matt her paper.

"Thanks a lot Sora. I owe you one."

"No, you owe me one hundred."

"Ha, ha." He whispered.

_When I first met Sora, we didn't talk a whole lot. Then again, I hardly talked to anyone besides Gabumon, Taichi, TK, Augumon and Patamon in the Digiworld. She started dating Tai when we were eleven and it broke my heart. I decided that I fully and completely hated her guts. I never did anything with Taichi when Sora was around. It was too painful to watch them kiss and hold hands. Depression is not fun. Angst sucks. But that experience is what got me started writing lyrics. Five years and one month ago today, Tai told me that he dumped Sora. I was so confused. I asked him why and he told me, "Because she is right. I love someone else." _

"_Who?" I asked_

"_Someone by the name of Ishida Yamato." I was stunned. He loved me! Did he know that I loved him? Before I had a chance to ask him, he leaned over and kissed me. I was so ecstatic! He tugged at my loose shirt and it came off easily. I did the same to him and it felt like we were in heaven, practically buried under the sheets of his queen-sized bed. Our warm bodies were pressed together, his hands were running through my hair, he was telling me that we were meant to be. I couldn't agree more. He undid my pants and wriggled out of his. Boxers and all. He was on top of me practically fucking me when his mom knocked on the door. She scared us so much; we almost fell off the bed. She told us that my dad was there to pick me up. We were so disappointed that we made plans to meet next weekend and continue on where we left off. I remember that day like it was yesterday. But although I loved Taichi with all my heart, I was still paranoid that Sora was out to get him. That all changed when Tai and I were walking through the park one cool summer day, four years ago. It was around noon and we were heading to the nearest Burger King to get some lunch. I caught a glimpse of Sora in the arms of Mimi; their lips locked together in one of the most passionate kisses I've ever seen. From then on all my fears and paranoid feelings towards her went away. The next day I started talking to Sora and learned that her and Mimi had been going since the week after Tai and her broke up._

"So how's Mimi doing? Have you talked to her lately?" Matt asked after copying Sora's answers.

"Yeah, she said that Jyou got accepted at NYU. She's so excited to see someone from the original chosen. Jyou is supposed to arrive in America today and he's going to be staying at her apartment."

"That's great! I just hope they can come back to Odaiba when their school is over."

"Mimi said that she wants to come back here and if she is, then I'm assuming Jyou is too. They're supposed to be coming over for Christmas and New Years so we'll get to see them. Mimi's staying with me and Jyou is staying with Koushiro. Oh! That's right, next week the day after Christmas, I'm having a party at my place. I want to invite everyone, Ken, Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, Iori, Koushiro and Taichi. Mimi and Jyou already said they'd be there. Can you come?" She asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"Ishida! Takenouchi! What page are we on in the text book today?" Kato-Sensei yelled from across the room. They both met him with blank oblivious stares.

"Page 412!" someone shouted

"Thank you Tohru. Please turn to page 412," he said giving us a little glare, forcing us to pay attention during the rest of class.

"Can you believe that?" An outraged Sora said after class. "Kato-Sensei has never done that before."

"Not to us, that is," Matt replied. "I can come to your party. Do you want me to ask Tai next hour? And we can tell 'Keru and Hikari too and they'll tell everyone else."

"Sure why don't you? I've got Koushiro next hour so you don't need to tell him." She smiled and waved at him before leaving for her next class.

"Hiya Yama!" Yamato jumped as someone put their arms around his waist and rested their chin on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Yagami Taichi.

"Hey!" Yamato said putting an arm around Tai's waist. "Sora's having a New Years party. I'm going and you better be able to get your ass over there with me."

"Will it give us time to make out?" He asked with a little too much interest.

"Tai it's Sora's house. Remember how many rooms their are? What do you think?"

"I think…like hell I'm going!" he said as they walked into their history classroom. The bell rang and they headed to our seats. The old Sensei hobbled up to the board and began his lecture on WW II. A row over and a few seats ahead of Yamato sat Tai scribbling on a piece of paper. _I'm sure that's a note for me._ Yamato thought, pumping some lead out of his mechanical pencil. Sure enough about a half a minute later, a wad of paper hit his shoulder. Matt unfolded the crumpled mess and made out in Tai's sloppy writing:

_So I'm comin home w/u 2day?_

You're going 2 follow me cuz Hikari can't drive 

_Right. But we have 2 drop TK and Kari off ur place cuz mom won't be home and I wanna B alone U know?_

And what do you have planned that's so important? 

Matt was waiting for a reply when he heard Sensei slap his ruler on someone's desk. He looked up and our note was in the hands of the ancient Sensei.

"Detention Yagami. Lunch, tomorrow, my room." He said in his old stern voice.

"Yes Sensei." Tai said putting on his best 'I'm-ashamed-of-myself-but-not-really' face and looking at the floor.

"I can't believe he gave me a detention! We don't even have school tomorrow!" Tai said when he and Yamato were walking to the place where they met Hikari and Takeru every day.

"Yeah, he's a bit to old to be teaching still." Yamato replied, only half-conscious of what they were talking about.

"Hey Matt!" He looked up and saw Kari and Takeru waiting.

"So today, Hikari. Mom's in that cooking-with-sushi class all day, right?" Tai asked her

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I thought that I could drop you off at Yamato's place with Takeru. Me and him need to take care of some stuff…alone." A pale shade of pink spread across the faces of TK and Kari.

"Uhh…" TK stuttered, "OK." He turned to Kari, "I know some good recipes from Yamato, Kari. Or if you wanted, we could just order takeout."

"Yeah, that sounds fine." She said. Tai and Hikari got into the Chevy and Takeru and Yamato got into the Corvette. A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of Yamato's apartment building and dropped off 'Keru and Kari. Matt got into Tai's car, leaving his behind.

"What are you going to make for lunch, Yama?"

"Well, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't care."

"Come on! You've got to have something in mind."

"Nope, nothing dude."

"OK then. I'll just have to see what your mom has in the fridge."

"Don't expect anything appetizing. There might be some left-over liver to make liver sticks."

"Tai that's nasty! Why would I make that shit?"

"My mom does."

"Well, that's your mom." Yamato said as they got out of the car. Neither said anything until they got into Tai's apartment.

Tai shut the door, went into his room (with Yamato following) and said, "Ah, alone at last."

Thanks for the comments: **Anime Leo and DarkMetalAngel of Destructi**on!** (You're the only two that really seem to be really into my story! Thanks!)**


	3. Mansex

DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon. Sorry it took so long to get up. I had a "writers block" I guess. I don't know I just didn't feel like writing that story. I don't know why. I just didn't have any inspiration I guess. But I promised my friend that I'd have it up before she got home from vacation so I had to make my self do it. But I think it turned out pretty well. Thanks to the people who reviewed my story and I appreciate your patience.

**I EDITED THIS, LIKE I DID TO THE PAST TWO CHAPTERS. I'M EDITING THE OTHER CHAPTERS I HAVE UP AS WELL. **

**THIS IS A COMPLETELY NEW CHAPTER.**

_Italics is still Matt_

Underlined is still Tai 

Chapter Three: Mansex

"And now that we're alone Tai, what do you suppose we do?" Yama asked looking at Tai as if he had an answer.

"I…don't…know." Tai said realizing their dilemma.

"Well, why don't you go sit on the bed over there while I check some stuff online." Yamato went to Tai's computer while Tai sighed and lay down on the bed. What Yama wants, Yama gets. He better want what I want to give him... I sat pondering in my thoughts. What to do, what to do?

"Come up with anything yet?" Matt asked a few minuets later.

"Nothing you'd want to do," Taichi sighed.

"Well you better hurry up. I've got a one-track mind today and I can't focus on anything else."

"One-track mind eh?" Tai got up and walked over to Matt. He sat on the computer desk next to the monitor. "On what?"

"Guess."

Yamato was making Taichi think. Taichi's head hurts. All because Yama made Taichi think. Yama was being mean. Taichi needs to teach Yama a lesson. A lesson that can be learned in bed.

"If you make me guess what you're thinking about then you have to guess what I'm thinking about."

Tai, you have these moments when I just want to... "Alright. But you first."

"Okay, Yama. You were thinking of...me!"

"Nope."

"What!"

"I said, 'nope.' You're not my one-track mind. Not now."

He wasn't thinking of me?! My Yama wasn't thinking of his dear and loving Taichi? How could he! We're in my room in my house alone! How can he not be thinking of me! He's all I've been thinking about all day. Yama and his gorgeous blue eyes. Yama and his gorgeous body. That Gorgeous body without anything on it. Nothing to prevent me from...Ahh! No! Down, down, down! You're gonna give me away you stupid rock!

"Well, then what're you thinking of?"

Taichi, Taichi, Taichi. What am I going to do with you? You're such a moron. Do you really believe that I wasn't thinking about you? About what I want to do to you? When you said we were gonna be alone, do you seriously have no idea what kind of pictures flashed through my mind?

"Kingdom Hearts. I want to play it but _you _haven't bought it yet! So I'm looking at pictures and watching videos."

"Mhmm, and you expect me to have that kind of money?"

"Well, no. But you better get you ass in gear or I'm gonna go crazy!"

"Aren't you already?" smack Ouch! I'm not sure I deserved that one. Tai rubbed the pink hand print on his arm. Looking at Yamato you underestimate his strength; until you diss him. "That hurt!"

"Do you think I'm gonna go soft on you just because you're my boyfriend?" _I could be harder if you really wanted me to. I could make you hard. Mmm, Taichi. My favorite flavor of rock candy._

"Well, you're the softy here, not me. I'm just bi." smack Okay, well maybe I deserved that one…"And who's that soft spot for?" Tai asked already knowing the answer. 'Unfortunately, pause you.'

"Unfortunately, you" he said. Just what I thought.

"Aww! Don't you just love me?" Tai asked hugging him. Well, more like squeezing. "Hey! I just thought of a great idea!"

"Something that we can do?" Matt asked still focused on the computer screen.

"Yeah!"

Good, maybe he has it. Realized what I've been dying to do to him since he said anything about being alone.

Taichi went back over to the bed and got under his covers. With difficulty. He was undressing as he slid under. Then he threw his shirt at Yamato. It fell on his lap. Next, Taichi threw his pants. They didn't go as far and landed on the floor between the bed and Yamato. Last, Taichi threw his boxers. SCORE! They fell right on top of Yamato's head. Mwahahaha! My Yama shall be mine! Nothing will be able to stop him once he smells me. NOTHING! He needs to realize that I shall dominate him!

"Wow, Tai. Clever," Matt said sarcastically. "Let's throw our clothes at each other." _Hey, I'm in on this. Taking my clothes off while Tai is in the room and no one else is even _home._ It's perfect No, it's more than perfect. It's impeccable. He's making me hot just looking at his boxers in my hands, knowing there is nothing else covering him except the bed sheets I'm going to torture him. Let's see how long I can stay over here with him staring at me. Damn, this is torture to me too._

"Why are you still over there? Get your sexy ass over here next to me this instant." Taichi was getting hot, sweaty and impatient.

"My ass is sexy, is it?"

"Yes, and I want it. I want you. Now."

"Oh, well, this situation seems to be missing something. Hmmm..."

"The only thing this situation is missing is you missing your clothes!" Woah that's so confusing that it actually makes sense!

"No, there's something else...I'm going to go and try to find it."

Tai started to get out of the bed. "Then I'll come with you and help you find it!"

"No, you should better stay here. I don't want you getting cold."

"But Yama!" Taichi whined

"No buts. Unless it's your butt. (Taichi is confuzzled) You're staying here until I get back. And if I catch you up, no mansex for you."

"Fine. I'll stay here." Tai slid back into the covers and pouted.

"I won't leave you, don't worry. I'll be back." Yamato went out of Tai's room. He knew exactly what was missing. Lunch. He went into the kitchen to look for something to eat. _Lets see, I'm going to need the chocolate syrup. The caramel. The sprinkles. DEFINITELY the whipped cream. And...I think that's it. See Tai, I'm not taking that long._

Yama where are you? I want to fuck you! I'm hot and horny and what the hell is missing? I can't think of anything. 

Yamato appeared in the doorway, his hands full of ice cream toppings.

Oh, that's what was missing. Yama, you smart little devil. Now what did you get? Caramel. Chocolate syrup. Whipped cream, Oh goody! Whipped cream! I can do a lot with that. And one more thing. Sprinkles! Yay! I get to decorate my Yama with sprinkles! 

"What are you giggling at?" Yamato asked.

"I'm giggling?"

"Yes, you are. What is it?"

"I was just thinking."

"Oh, well in that case, I shouldn't distract you. You might hurt yourself."

"I was thinking about you. And it didn't make my brain hurt."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, that's right. Whatever."

"Like what I found?"

"That's what I was giggling at."

"I thought that was me."

"It was. You with whipped cream and sprinkles on your..."

"My what?"

"Come here, I'll show you." Yay! I'm going to blow Yama! It's about time too.

Yamato walked toward Taichi and slipped under the covers.

"You don't need clothes for this, silly." Taichi said.

"Then take them off."

Taichi did just that. First the shirt, up and out. Then the pants. These articles joined Taichi's clothes on the floor. The boxers never were pulled off though. Not just yet. Yamato couldn't take it anymore. _If he's not going to do anything, then I am. _ He grabbed Taichi and kissed him. Everywhere. He started with the mouth, moved down to his neck, nipping as he went. Next, he kissed Taichi's nipples. He sucked, nipped and ran his tongue around each one. Moving down Taichi's body, Yamato found his lover's belly button. And after that...

_Mmm. Taichi you taste so good! I don't think you need anything added. You're perfect. You've always been perfect. _

Taichi's hips buckled as Yamato went lower and lower. Suddenly, Taichi flipped Yamato over and straddled him.

"Tai," Yamato said. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to blow you. But first, those boxers need to come off." So, Taichi pulled off Yama's boxers. He put Yamato's member in his mouth. He sucked on it. And sucked. And sucked.

Oh my God. Yamato, I've missed you so much! You taste perfect. Screw the shit you brought in. I love you just the way you are. 

"Mmmm," Yamato groaned in pleasure. "Tai…I think I'm…." Yamato struggled to get the words out. Tai was sucking harder and harder. "Oh, chi… I'm…coming!"

A new taste now entered Taichi's mouth. Sweet, yet salty. Yama, you taste better than any food in the whole universe. If I could, I'd eat you all up. Taichi let Yamato's cock out of his mouth. Yamato was still gasping for air.

_Wow! Tai is so good. I love him so much. I want to give him the same now…I'm just so god damned tired. He wore me out._

"Yama?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, 'chi?"

"I love you." He said and kissed Yamato.

"I love you too." Yamato replied after the short but sweet kiss. "You wore me out today. Next time, I get to do that."

"Okay. That sounds good to me."

Yamato pulled the covers up and snuggled under with Taichi. He wrapped his arms around Taichi and buried his face in the brunette's hair. It smelled so good.

"Taichi, you are amazing."

"So are you Yama. I love having mansex with you." Taichi snuggled closer to Yamato and both fell into a deep sleep.

_**DarkMetalAngel of Destructio**_**n, ** _**Anime Leo, Musetta's Waltz, Slushie Blu, neeraja shinganapurkar, Yumi-Ulrich4ever andChibisa: **_

Thanks for the comments!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. A Bowling Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. This used to be chapter three, but I added a different chapter three bumping this one up to chapter four. And I edited it. Enjoy!

Taichi-Yamato4ever

_Italics_ Still Yamato

Underlined Still Taichi

"_You can only be young once, but you can be immature forever" - Mrs. Kassab (LA teacher)_

Chapter Four: A Bowling Bet

It was the morning after Tai and Matt's afternoon of 'mansex.' Matt had spent the night at Taichi's. They were both trying to agree on something to do. Tai had just suggested bowling.

"Bowling?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah! Bowling!" Taichi replied enthusiastically.

"You're serious?" _This is unbelievable. I am not going bowling. No way in HELL. _

"Why not?" Taichi asked flashing his puppy eyes at Yamato. How can he not want to go bowling? It was just like the greatest thing in the world!

"Because, Tai. It's bowling!"

"What's so bad about bowling?"

Yamato turned away from the computer he was using, a look of astonishment on his pastel face. "'What's so bad about bowling?' Tai, listen, do you really want to embarrass yourself any more that you already do?" he asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Okay, Mr. Smartass. I challenge you to a game. I win we go; you win we don't. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough."

"Good."

"Uh, what kind of 'game' are you talking about exactly?" he asked Tai wryly.

"Tennis," he replied confidently.

"Tennis?" Matt questioned.

"Yep, tennis. Hand tennis." I am the champion at this game!

"Oh, are you sure you're strong enough for that? You've never beat me before."

Except when I play Yama. But I will win this time! "Well, this'll be my first time then."

Taichi clasped Matt's pale hand in his tan one. They looked at each other, an evil glint in their eyes. Matt started first; he slapped the back of Tai's hand.

Yeah, that hurt but if I want to go bowling I've got to win this thing.

Tai slapped him back and it continued from there. Five minuets later Tai still had not seen one hint of pain in Yamato's face. But Yamato was slowing down, his slaps hurt less and less. Gaining all of his confidence and determination (and a little strength) together, Tai swung his hand as forcefully as he could and smacked Matt's. The high pitched sound echoed through the room for a few seconds until all hell broke loose.

"Fuck Tai!" Yamato yelled pulling his hand away. At the same time, Tai yelled, "Shit!" His slapping hand hurt as well. Yamato glared in Tai's direction; boy was he mad. He gave Tai the finger and turned his back on him, sulking.

"Told ya I'd win." Taichi said, smirking.

"Oh shut up."

"Aww, is poor Yama mad that he lost? What a spoil sport." He turned around massaging the back of his right hand; anger flaming in his sapphire eyes.

"I'm not _mad._" Yamato's voice had an edge to it.

Obviously you are…you're such a bad liar.

"Oh, of course you're not. You're happy for me aren't you?" Tai could see the blood rising to Yamato's face. Yet, he still kept at his remarks, egging Matt on with every word. A mistake that he'll never make again. "You're not disappointed that you can actually feel pain at all. You are happy that I'm stronger that y-" slap Yeah, I actually deserved that one. He probably did some long-term damage to my jaw

"Tai! Shut the FUCK up!"

Maybe I pushed it a little too far.

"Just because you won some stupid slapping game doesn't make you better than me at everything!"

"Hey, Matt honey, calm down," Tai said softly, putting his hands on Yamato's shoulders and looking directly into those cerulean eyes. "I'm sorry. I took it too far. It's my fault. I'm sorry baby." Yama diverted his gaze to the floor. "Yama, look at me." He lifted his head so his eyes reflected in Tai's. "Yama, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry I blew up at you like that." _I'm such an idiot. What the hell came over me?_

"Don't be. It's the way you are." Damn! Wrong words!

"Thanks," Yamato said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry." I hope this apologizing will work. It usually does but…

"Okay," Yamato said unconvinced.

Tai took his hand and lead him over to the couch and sat next to him. He turned to face Yamato, wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips softly against Yamato's. What was meant to be a gentle, romantic kiss, turned into the exact opposite. Unexpectedly Matt's tongue parted Tai's lips and made its way into his mouth.

This just doesn't feel right. Yama's ruining the moment. Me resisting a makeout session? What is this world coming to? 

Tai pulled away from Yamato, gently but he still looked confused.

"What's up Tai?"

"It's…I…that didn't feel…" Tai sighed and racked the limited vocabulary in what little brain he has for the right word.

"Didn't feel what, Tai? Are you being sentimental?" Yamato teased.

"Ahh, forget it. Let's go bowling. Remember, I won."

"Okay," Yama said reluctantly. They got their shoes and coats on and headed out the door. The bowling alley is only a few blocks away from Tai's apartment so they could walk, even if it was cold. Well, according to Yama anyway.

"Yama it's freezing!" Tai whined hugging Yamato for any extra heat he could get.

"Tai, it's only one block away." He said trying to pry Tai off.

I will not let go until we are inside that nice warm building. 

"Finally!" Tai yelled and ran inside Odaiba Lanes bowling alley. He waited for Yamato to get inside and they went over to the desk to pay for their game.

"Uh…Yama? Did you bring any money? I sorta forgot."

"That's okay. It's not that much."

The man at the counter handed the boys their rental shoes and they chose a lane. (The one furthest away from the door to suit Tai's personal thermometer.)

"You want to make a bet on this game 'Chi?" Matt asked while they were lacing up their shoes.

"Sure, why not? What for?"

"Well, the loser has to buy the winner a complete day of food. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, the works. Including snacks. I bet that I'll win this game by twenty points or higher than your score. But if I still win, all you'll have to do is buy me snacks. If not, I guess I'll have to pay up. But that won't happen."

"That sounds like a pretty good bet to me. You're on."


	5. A Bowling Bet: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, Tai, Yama or any of the other hott-ass men. :) I feel so bad! I am soooooooooooo soooooooooooo sooooooooooo SORRY! begs for forgiveness I have not updated in exactly 10 months and 27 days and I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! And this is only a filler chapter and really has no significance to the story except for TK's gift. But you'll see what it is later on. I am sincerely sorry to those who just stopped reading because I haven't updated in so long.

_Italics_ Yamato

Underlined  Taichi

**AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER IS EDITED!**

Chapter 5: A Bowling Bet Part 2

They played for almost an hour and a half only because Tai was complaining he was hungry. They had to stop in the middle of their game to satisfy his growling stomach. When they resumed, they were tied.

_How that ever happened in the first place, I have no idea. Tai sucks at this bowling thing. I'm surprised he actually agreed to my bet. The way he threw the ball you'd think it was trying to attack him._

Yamato sighed as Taichi released yet another gutter ball.

"Tai, here. Let me help you." He stood behind Tai for his next few turns, guiding his hand. Once Yamato let Taichi on his own again, he regretted the assistance he gave him. In Taichi's next five turns, he scored three strikes and two spares. Yamato on the other hand, had taken Taichi's place as the looser. Permanently. When they finished the game, Tai kept repeating 'I get free food! I get free food!' until half the people were staring at them and Yamato shooed Tai out into the cold.

"Oh well," Yamato sighed. "It was a fun game." Taichi and he were walking to Matt's apartment.

"Yeah," Tai agreed. "And I worked off all the pizza we ate so I'm hungry again. Hint, hint"

_Damn, I forgot. Now I've got to save up for all the food I need to buy him. maybe I can just make it. It would taste better anyway._

"Well, this is where I let you off," Tai said after walking a long time in silence, his hand in Yamato's.

"Yep," Matt replied, pulling Taichi into a hug. "I'll miss you. But I'll see you at Sora's party the day after Christmas."

"But I can't got that long with out seeing you," Tai whined.

"Neither can I, but we have to try." He lifted Tais head so their eyes locked, "I'm really sorry for getting all pissed at you earlier, babe. You know I love you." He gave Tai a small kiss on the lips.

"Yes, I do know that, and _you_ know that I love you more!" He's not going to win this one either. He should know that I love him more. I will always love my Yama more.

We played the 'I love you' 'But I love you more' 'No I do' game for the next five minuets.

_Fine. Tai will love me more today, Christmas eve, and at Sora's party. I'll love him more tomorrow, Christmas day and the day after Sora's party._

Yamato told him this and they reluctantly said goodbye and went their separate ways.

The days slowly passed by. Yamato called Tai or he called Yamato whenever possible. Not seeing Tai was tearing Yamato up inside. He longed so much to feel Tai's arms around him and to bury his face in Taichi's beautiful unkempt hair. To press his lips against Tai's, to hold him and never let him go...

The music he was listening to did not help his longing for Tai. It reminded Yamato of him in every way, especially the songs _Here Without You _by **Three Doors Down** and _Every Time We Touch _by **Cascada**

Other than the gushy, lovey-dovey phone conversations, nothing interesting happened except Sora calling Yamato and reminding him of her party. Finally, Christmas day came (_I love Tai more today_), which also meant that Sora's party was only one day away.

_I get to see my Taichi tomorrw! I am so happy. I miss him so much. I get to see Chi chi! I get to see Chi chi!_

The only problem with Christmas is that TK still got all excited and woke up at six in the morning to wake up everyone else to open presents. This year though, he came into the living room an hour late. Yamato was the one who woke at six because it was a habit drilled into his brain. He patently waited for TK and Dad to get up. _Where the hell are they? It's already quarter to eight!_ The fact that Yamato has not seen Tai had left him depressed so he's in a really bitchy mood. Naturally, every surface in the house was spotless.

Finally, they both woke up. Dad first (only because he smelled the cinnamon rolls) and then TK. Dad never said good morning or even acknowledged TK and Yamato until they dragged him from the kitchen into the living room away from the food.

_He really pisses me off. And of course, he _had_ to open his stocking first, whining like a five year old until TK finally cracked and told him that he could. My dad is so immature. Thank God TK can handle him, I would never be able to control myself. Especially right now._

Dad opened his stocking, spilling out amazing amounts of candy from TK and two slips of paper from Yamato. One was a round-trip plane ticket to the Arctic. The other was a receipt for a five-day four-night stay at a fancy hotel in the Arctic.

_I really don't regret giving them to him. He'll be gone for a while and I won't have to deal with him._

He thanked both boys and said he planned to pack his bags and take off as soon as the Christmas/New Years holiday vacation was over.

Now it was TK. From Yamato, he pulled out a gift certificate to the local bookstore. From Dad, he got a bunch of random things including more candy and another gift card.

Next was Yamato's turn. The first thing he pulled out was from Dad. It was a pack of picks for his bass with candy attached. TKs present also had to do with Yamato's bass. It was a pack of extra strings. When he was done, Yamato decided it was time to eat.

"The cinnamon rolls should be cool by now," He said. Dad and TK followed Matt into the kitchen.

"Mmm, Yahaho, Deese are goof," Dad said through a mouthful.

"Yeah, I think these are your best yet," TK added.

"Thanks." _That's nothing I haven't heard before._ They sat in silence, all three males eating a second roll and Dad a third.

"Are you two done?" Dad asked after finishing his third cinnamon roll.

"We've been done," TK replied. "We've just been waiting for you."

"Oh, well then, lets go open the presents."

As there were only three people in the apartment, there were only six presents. Two for TK, two for Dad, and two for Matt. Again, dad was up first. TK and Matt had planned their presents for him together. TK got him a 150 yen itunes card and the _"Happy Little Buffalo: 50 of Your Favorite Soothing Wild Animal Sounds" _deluxe edition album. Matt bought him an 8 GB ipod for all of his 'soothing sounds.'

TK was next. Seeing as he still used a portable CD player—_pathetic, I know_ (A/N: I still use CD's. My mp3 got jacked . )—I got him an ipod like dads. Only, Matt was able to customize it; he got to choose the color! It was yellow. TK was ecstatic when he opened it. The present from dad was bigger and heavier. When he opened the box, his face lit up. He pulled out an 8-inch statue of the two most beautiful angels Yamato had ever seen. The first one, it looked like the male, had three white thin wings extending out on either side of his back. His long hair was golden and trailed down his back. Over his face, he wore a metal mask and on his left shoulder, there was a gold plate. A blue cloth extended from the belt at his hips to his ankles, covering only the space in-between his legs (A/N: a.k.a., a loin cloth). One of his arms seemed like it could be robotic and was clutching a gold staff at his side. The other arm was normal; the hand was holding a piece of the female angels hair to his face as if to smell it. The female angel also had long hair that ran down her back though it was more of a blond then yellow color. And like the male, she had a mask across her eyes. She had eight white wings that hung limply behind her. Golden plates with a line of white fabric under them covered her breasts. Around her waist were two belts that matched the two belts around her bare right thigh. A white material that looked like a pant leg covered her left leg. Her left hand, in a glove, wrapped around the arm that was holding her hair. More belts wrapped around her right wrist but had two pink ribbons extending from them. One that went around the back of her neck and fell on her left side and the other which hung at her right side. In the same hand was her weapon, a bow.

"Dad, thank you! I'm giving this one to Kari," he pointed at the female.

"When I saw that your other one broke, (A/N: 'member in the second chappy when TK said 'shit oh shit oh shit'? Just a clue.) I thought you'd like another. I know how long it took for you to save up for the first one."

"But how did you get it? I got mine from Jedi and he said that it was really rare and took a long time to find another one."

"I have contacts in the digiworld too."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. I know people in the digiworld but rarely talk to them. They all were so helpful when I told them what I wanted. They found it within three days."

_Then it hit me. How could I have been so stupid? I wanted to bang my head against the wall._

"That's Angemon and Angewomon!" _I've been around Tai too long. His stupidity is wearing off on me... _

TK and Dad both gave him a look that said 'No shit dumbass.' TK handed Yamato one of his presents, letting Yamato's previous comment slide. He un-wrapped the abnormally large box from Dad. It was at least two and a half feet tall and two feet wide. Looking inside, he found himself staring at a new Television.

"For your room," Dad said. "TK can have your old TV."

"Thanks Dad!" TK handed Matt the last un-wrapped present. Opening another abnormally large box, bigger than the other one, there was a smaller box. Inside that was another box and another and another. Yamato was beginning to wonder if all the unwrapping was worthwhile when he opened the last box. Inside of it hidden in the huge amount of bubble wrap sat a half dozen of my favorite DVDs.

"Sweet, TK. Thanks!" _The Notebook, Titanic, The Lake House, When Harry Met Sally, 50 First Dates and RENT. _

"All right, now. Who's hungry?"

"I am!" TK and Dad shouted at the same time, jumping up and practically running into the kitchen. Taking the pancake batter Yamato had made earlier out of the fridge, he cooked pancakes with hash brown casserole and sausage. After everyone was done eating, Matt had an announcement to make.

"I'm barricading myself in my room and installing my new TV, then watching the movies. I may come out, I may not." _Correction: I will not come out. _

"Okay," both replied.

He took both boxes into his room, shut the door and got to work.

"I 3 Yamato Ishida with a passion that burns like the fires of a thousand volcanoes! (lol) (I'm soooo tired...)" 'twas a quote from Tiki-chan! She beta'd the chappy.

Thank you for you comments: **Cacophonous Misfortune, Anime Leo, Alchemistflame, Musetta's Waltz, Amakurikara and** **DarkMetalAngel of Destruction.**

sigh I am really and truly sorry for not updating. I just had a lot going on last summer and through the school year what with getting a boyfriend and almost loosing my best friend. But we're good now, and really she's the one who indirectly helped me to have the inspiration to not give up on this story because she made me happy and 'me' again. Thanks Teeks. I love you!

P.S. Taichi's HUGE mistake NEXT CHAPPY!!


	6. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If you're reading just this chapter, stop before you even start. I edited all of the other chapters and I advise you to go and re-read those before starting a new chapter.

_Italics _ Matt

Underlined Tai

Chapter Six: The Party

The clock read 2:12 am. Seventeen hours until Sora's party. Sighing, Yamato rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. You would think that a whole day of re-arranging his room would wear him out, but Yamato hasn't been able to sleep at all. _I am so out of it; I don't even remember walking to the bathroom. _The thing that brought him back was the feeling of the cold tile floor against his feet. _Why the hell am I here? Oh, that's right. Sleeping pills._ Matt opened the cupboard door and took out the first sleeping aid in sight. Not caring how many pills spilled into his hand, he swallowed them all. Now all he had to do was wait for them to kick in.

Lying on his bed, Matt was not seeing the white ceiling above him at all. It was hidden by the image of Taichi; his tan face shining with a smile. Yamato couldn't take it anymore. He needed to hear Taichi's voice. He just _needed_ to. He felt like he was going to go insane. Yamato picked up the phone and was just about to dial Tai's number when it ran. Yagami Taichi flashed on the caller ID in front of him. _Thank God. I'm not the only one._

"Taichi?" he asked hopefully.

"Hey Yama." Wow, he's up too. Wonder why.

" Why are you calling so early?"

"Why are you up so early?"

"Because I was thinking about you," they replied simultaneously.

A few moments of silence and then,

"Chi chi, I miss you."

"I know baby. I miss you too."

"I want you to be here, holding me."

"Me too. I would wrap my arms around you, pull you closer and whisper in your ear: Yama, my Yama. I will always love my Yama. No matter what."

"...Keep talking." _His voice is so soothing._

"Are you going to fall asleep?"

"Well, I took at least eight sleeping pills, so I hope so. And I want your voice to be the last thing I hear until I wake up." Yamato had tears in his eyes. Tai sensed them.

"Oh, baby. Don't cry. I'm here with you. I will never let you go."

_My gosh, his voice is so amazing. Taichi is here with me. He voice is easing me to sleep._

"Never ever, ever will I leave you. My Yama you'll be forever."

_My eyelids feel so heavy. I'm drifting into my image of Tai. Deeper, deeper, deeper._

"Just relax Yama. I'm not going anywhere. One day we'll have a place of our own and I can hold you all night. Tell you how much I love you..."

_What is that noise?_ Groaning, Yamato opened his eyes, then shut them immediately. Sunlight was pouring through his bedroom window, blinding him and preventing him from his dream.

_Taichi and I were on a cruise. We were swimming with nothing on. Bad Matt! You just woke up and you're already a pervert!_

"See, look what you've done to yourself." Yamato looked down at his blanket. _It sort of looks like a tent! Damn it Taichi! Focus on the noise Matt. Oh, it's the phone. Turn off you stupid thing._ Something occurred to Yamato just then. The sun rises on the east. His window faces west. Confused, he looked at the clock. 5:27. _Holy shit! I guess those sleeping pills worked. Oh fuck. I only have an hour and a half before I have to go and pick up Tai and Hikari for Sora's party._ That meant that Yamato had only ninety minuets to take a shower, fix his hair and pick out his clothes. _Boy, am I screwed._ (A/N: by Taichi!)_ Not to mention the fact that our phone was off the hook all day. Dad's going to kill me if he finds out._

The cold water felt good on Yamato's head, drenching him in its coldness. _Too cold! Too cold! Ahh...that's better. Warm water feels better when you're taking a shower anyway. Cold water is for swimming._

Matt checked the clock as soon as he stepped out of the shower._ Good, that only took twenty minuets. I'm going to need at least forty-five for my hair and twenty for my clothes. Wow, that works perfectly if I time it all right._

Matt did just that. He was ready to leave with seven minuets to spare. Yamato made sure he looked extra sexy. Sora's house was big and had a lot of rooms, empty rooms. He chose his favorite pants. Tight black leather. Usually Yamato saves them for his concerts but tonight was special. The shirt he was wearing was Tai's favorite. It was a deep blue T-shirt that had a V-shaped neckline tied with string that criss crossed like xxx, only vertically.

"Matt, are you ready?" Takeru poked his head into Matt's room.

"Yep, just let me grab the presents for everyone." Yamato tried to grab all of his gifts at once, but it just wasn't working. "Hey Takeru!"

"Yeah?" his younger brother asked, walking backward into Yamato's room.

"Can you grab the rest of my presents?"

"Uh, no. I've got my own to bring. Just put them in a bag. It'd be a lot easier."

"Oh." Matt felt like a moron. _Stupid Tai._

"Hold on, I'll get one." After Matt's little 'Taichi Moment" (AKA: lack-of-a-brain moment), the brothers were all set to go.

"Bye Dad," Takeru said as they walked out the door.

"Bye. Have fun. Oh, Yamato?"

"Yes?"

"Not too late, okay? Not past two in the morning."

"Okay, Dad. Bye."

"Wow, we get to stay out until two! That's so cool!" Takeru was fixed on the idea of staying out past midnight the whole ride to the Yagami's.

Picking Taichi up was no problem. The only thing was that Kari had to remind Matt that they were going to be late unless he started driving sometime soon. He and Tai were making out.

At the party, Sora greeted everyone at the door while Mimi and Jyou stood back. Mimi was ecstatic to see Taichi and Matt again.

"I missed you guys so much!" she squealed, pulling both into a hug and kissing their cheeks.

"Missed...too...Meems," was all Tai could manage to get out.

"Yamato your hair looks so amazing! What products do you use?" Mimi and Matt had a five minuet conversation about hair products until Mimi went to talk to Kari. Everyone was having a great time visiting and talking. At last, the last two people walked through Sora's door, late (Daisuke and Ken).

"Quiet people!" Sora yelled, but no one seemed to have heard her. So, she stood on a chair and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Will everyone please listen?" The chosen quieted and turned their attention on her. "Thank you. We're going to open presents now."

The whole group cheered, then started to put all of their presents into a pile in the middle of the room. Let's just say that it took forever to open them all. There were twelve people; each brought one present for every other person. That equals eleven presents per person times twelve people. You do the math. (A/N: I'll save you the pain: 132. OMG! I did math! I love calculators.)

After everyone thanked one another, the party got back on track. At sometime around ten , the front door opened. Along with the cold air, in came about thirty people. Most of them, the chosen recognized from school.

"What are they doing?" Sora looked furious. "Get out! All of you! Get out!"

"You heard her," Mimi piped in. "Go away."

"Chill, girls." One of the boys in the front had stepped forward. "You're such a small group, we decided to join your party. Plus, we heard that Mimi was back. Will you let us come in?"

Sora was about to tell them to leave again when Mimi pulled her aside.

"Come on Sor. Some of these people I haven't seen since elementary or middle school."

"But Meems, they'll ruin everything!"

"Just give it a try. If it turns into something bad, we have ways of making them leave. 'Shiro could open the portal to the Digiworld and the Digimon would help us!

"What about-"

"Please Sora. For me?" Sora loved that look as much as she hated it. And she loved it a lot.

"Oh, alright."

"Yey!"

"But if anything, ANYTHING, happens, they're gone."

"Capiche!" Mimi did a half skip/half run over to the group. "Sora says you can stay!"

Everyone flooded into Sora's house. Most made their way to the living room where the music and dancing were. Others headed in the same way because the food and drinks were in the hall outside the living room. A few stayed behind to talk to Mimi or others.

"Yama," Taichi whined.

"Hungry?"

"How did you know?!"

"I know everything about you Chi chi."

Woah! Yama has super mind reading powers! "A threat! What are you going to do? Blackmail me?"

"No, Tai. I'm not going to blackmail you. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I did something stupid." Yeah, Tai. Maybe. Dude, I just dissed myself! SO not cool! "Or, you want to just for the hell of it."

_He really is weird sometimes. And slightly crazy. Not to mention a little bit hyperactive. Okay, you caught me. Immensely hyperactive. But I still love him._ "Let's go get you some food."

"Okay!" Matt and Tai made their way to the snack table, saying hi to practically every person they walked past.

Oh! Goodie! Sora got pizza rolls! And Pringles! And Cheez It's! And candy! And those little wieners on a toothpick! And carrots!... ew. Why does Sora have carrots? She got my favorite drink too! Mountain Dew! In a gigantic punch bowl with those little Styrofoam cups that you write your name on so people know whose cup is whose. Ow, my head hurts.

"So, Tai. What do you want?"

"Mountain Dew!" He poured himself a glass. "And Cheez It's," he grabbed a plate. "Eight pizza rolls. Oh! Yama! Sora got Pocky!"

"That's fantastic Tai," Yamato said, laughing. _It's like he won a prize or something._ "All finished?"

"Uh," Taichi took one more look at the food. "For the time being, yeah."

"Let's go find somewhere to sit then." They found a place at Sora's kitchen table where there weren't many people. As soon as Taichi's ass hit the chair, the food was in his mouth. Every three minuets, he kept asking Yamato to refill his cup. After Yamato had done this for the fourth time and Tai asked again, he said, "I'll get you one more glass, then I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay!" Taichi was almost finished with his food. I feel sort of funny. Probably because I just ate so much in such little time. Yama! Where did my Yama go? I need to find him to make sure he's okay! Tai stood up and almost ran into the wall. What's wrong with me?

"Yama!" he cried. "Where are you? Hey has anyone seen Yamato?" The two senior girls he was standing by shook their heads. He kept wandering down the halls, looking in every room. In one room, Taichi walked in on a couple having sex. The boy threw his box of condoms at Tai and told him to 'get the fuck out and mind your own fucking business.' Taichi pocketed the condoms. Who knew, Kari or TK might need them someday. Taichi turned the hall corner and ran strait into one of his childhood friends.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hi!" Taichi replied, giving her a hug. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun. You?"

"Yeah, what are you drinking?" Taichi just noticed the bottle in her hand.

"Sparkling cranberry juice. Want some?"

"Sure," he took a drink from the bottle. _Man, this stuff was good._ Unexpectedly, the girl grabbed his hand and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Tai asked, taking another swig of the 'juice.'

"You'll see." She opened a door to an empty room.

"Should I go inside?" Taichi liked this juice. It made him relaxed.

"Yes, you should. Follow me." She walked inside with Taichi behind her and shut the door.

"Taichi! Taichi!" _Where the hell did he disappear to? That little devil. If he gets himself into any trouble..._ Yamato arrived back to the table only to find his boyfriend missing. He looked everywhere upstairs, in the living room, and in the halls. The only place he didn't search was the bedrooms. He was afraid of what he would find if Taichi were inside. _He would never cheat on you. You know that. Yeah, but people change when they're drunk. And most of the people here are. How do you know Tai is? Because I kept getting him more to drink! How do you know the Mountain Dew was spiked? I can smell it! Now shut up!_ Yamato took a deep breath and started towards the first door. _Damn, just a closet._ The second was empty. The third was occupied by Daisuke and ken. They never noticed Yamato and he thought that that was the best. He shut the door quietly. The fourth door was the bathroom, where he had come from. He waited to see who was in the bathroom. _Nope, no Taichi._ That left the fifth door. As he walked toward it, Yamato saw another person at the other end of the hall walking towards him. She too was opening every door she passed.

"Hey," she said when she saw Yamato.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Looking for my girlfriend. You?"

"Looking for my boyfriend. I've checked every single room."

"Me too. Didn't find her though," she pointed to the way she came. "No Taichi either."

"Oh no." Yamato started to panic, putting two and two together. T_wo people in the bedroom and two people outside it. Shit Taichi._

"So, should I open it?" she asked referring to the door.

"Yeah," Yamato sighed. In what seemed like forever, she moved to the door, twisted the handle and pushed it open. The two figures on the bed didn't notice that their beloveds were standing in the doorway until: Taichi looked up. Taichi saw Yamato. Taichi passed out.

Mwahahaha! I am so mean to leave you like that. Yes, this is where the sixth chapter ends. If you didn't notice (but I hope you did. It would be awfully depressing and embarrassing if you didn't.), I edited the whole story, even the title too! I changed it from first person to third. The whole switching from Yama to Taichi and back was too confusing. I found that I could express their characters better in third person. I hope you liked it and don't think that I completely butchered the story by editing it. I'm hoping I will get the next chapter up by the end of October/November but with the new school year starting and me probably getting a job, I don't know how well that will work out.

Thanks for the comments: **Anime Leo, Shiona Acitiu and DarkMetalAngel of Destruction.**


End file.
